Damaged Goods
by JinxSaw
Summary: Everyone is left damaged by war. Here are a few character's whose lives following war I have written about. Harry and Ginny centric. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Damaged Goods**

Rating: T

Description: Everyone was damaged by the war, and this is a few character's lives after the war.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do, howver, own a beautiful, brand new copy of The Casual Vacancy.

Warnings: This doesn't exactly fit in with the M rating, but I'd say it definetely leans that way. Contains hints of rape and bad language.

A/N: I was drunk, this came to me, it's half three in the fucking morning. I know there's not much dialogue yet, but it will get there! Eventually... Enjoy, leave a review, yada yada. On with the story!

-oO0Oo-

"Just tell him I can't fucking go," said Ginny Weasely, 22, wearily, as she blew a puff of smoke into her PA's face. His terrified expression almost stirred something inside her. It might have been pity. But it was only almost surfaced, before she quickly repressed it. The fuck use were emotions anyway? Pain and anguish and suffering... She had seen it all. And it all hated her.

One visit to the office she had in Diagon Alley was enough to convince anyone that miss Weasley was well off. On the walls surrounding her mahogany writing desk were framed Orders of Merlin, first class no less, certificates of excellence in OWL's and NEWT's as well as for many Quidditch championships she had won since turning 17 and immediately being signed on for the Holyhead Harpies and, consequentually, the England Quidditch team. A trophy from the 2002 Quidditch World Cup stood proudly on a shelf, along with a photo of the team. A thin layer of dust covered them both. But despite all this, she was obviously unhappy.

Ginny's PA (whose name is Declan, and would be happy as anybody's PA, that is, anyone other than a Weasley's) made a hurried retreat. Ginny could hear his complaining all the way down the staircase to the enterance hall. He was a nice guy when he started working for her, but she had worn him down, and turned his youthful face into one lined and surrounded by what once was blonde hair, but no was beginning to grey.

The visitor Ginny was so keen to get rid of was her fiance, mister Harry Potter himself. Harry Potter, who had \ll too often compared her similarity to his dead mother's, Harry Potter, who reminded her so much of Fred, Harry Potter, who she once thought she had so much in common with. Harry Potter... Who she felt she didn't even know anymore. Who she sometimes thought she hated.

The Boy Who Lived? More like the boy who didn't live. He moped around Grimauld place half the time, talking to Kreacher and refusing to see anyone but Hermione and Ron. Except, of course, when he wanted a booty call. But then, that was perfectly acceptable. As his fiancee, it didn't do to have him worry over her once. Just that he was sexually satisfied at least once a week. She hated to admit it at first, but gradually she realised that after each session she felt violated. She felt physically ill when she invisioned his hands touching her body...

A shudder passed through her. No she most certainly would not attend a charity ball with him. Besides, she was far to busy.

Ginny glanced to her desk, and almost laughed at herself. I say almost as that would imply she had anything close to human emotion left, although the idea that she was _busy_ in any way, shape or form was almost funny to her. What did she do? Fly a broomstick. What time of the year was it? Out of season. She scowled at the ceiling. Why did it mock her?

Painted onto the ceiling was herself, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville. They were linked arm in arm and were laughing. It was painted by Luna four years ago. Four much happier years ago.

-oO0Oo-

Five o'clock rolled around, and Ginny left her office. Luna was waiting outside with a flask of warm butterbeer and a hug like she had for the past four years. And, like every other day before it, Ginny smiled at Luna politely, and turned down the offer of both butterbeer and hug, before the two withches walked down the alley to the Leaky Cauldron.

"How was your day?" asked Ginny, stiffly.

"It was enyoyable, thank you for asking. How was yours?" responded Luna. This exhange happened every day, and there was nothing new about it. Luna was starting to get used to her friends less flirty and fun side by now. Ginny usually replied with a curt 'fine, thanks'. It was, therefore, to Luna's horror, dismay and a slight gladness that Ginny sobbed once, before continuing;

"Fine, thanks."

_At least it's progress,_thought Luna. _At least we're getting somewhere. Ginny might come back soon._

The two witches parted ways at the exit to the pub in muggle London, Ginny to her flat, and Luna to the Burrow, where she had been asked to visit for dinner. So had Ginny, but, as with the previous four years, she had said no.

-oO0Oo-

Ginny's flat had the same air as her office, although a lot more messy. There was no cleaner here to dust and pick up clothes off the ground. Her mud splattered Quidditch kit lay strewn across the ground. She struggled to remember the last time she had flown in it. Maybe a month ago? She didn't know.

An owl was on her table. She sat on a chair and looked at it wearily. She recognised the markings around the eyes and took it to be Harry's bird. It held its leg out for her to take the note, and hooted indignantly. The owl – Hero? Bianca? Apollo? - didn't like her. Ginny unfastened the note, and the owl – Hades? Juno? - flew off, scattering letters everywhere.

The last thing Ginny wanted was to read a letter from her bloody_ fiance_, but she didn't want to keep him waiting. She ripped open the seal, and read the contents, disgusted by what she was seeing.

_Gin,_

_I want you here at half eleven tonight. On the dot. And I want you to participate as well. It feels like I'm fucking a corpse. Although with how dead you are inside, it's probably no surprise, slag._

_I want you to be in costume for me. Something sexy. I didn't appreciate you coming as me last time, despite how flattering it was. I wanna see that tight ass of yours and plenty of boob._

_Waiting and hard_

_YOH_

She felt physically sick. Especially when she considered the letters.

Y.O.H.

Your Owner Harry.

He owned her. She was terrified of him, but he _owned _her.

As she sat in the corner of the room, rocking backwards and forwards in fear, maybe Ginny Weasley had some emotion left inside her. Although to see her leavean hour later, you'd believe pigs would fly. But this is the wizarding world, and anything can happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damaged Goods**

**Warnings: Contains rape and abuse. Rating change to M.**

**A/N: Oh dear, drunk me can't proof read :/ Sorry everyone, I'm sober now. Hopefully this will be easier on the eye.**

**So, can anyone guess what's going on with Ginny and Harry? Or what Hermione and Ron are doing to help Harry get better?**

"'Mione," moaned Ron, as his wife licked the tip of his ear with a nimble tongue. They needed to be talking about what to do about Harry.

"Yeah?" she murmered, pulling back to look into his blus eyes that were full of love and concern.

"We need to talk about Harry," he said sternly. She sighed, and flopped back onto the sofa.

"What's the use? He doesn't listen to us anymore. He just doesn't care. He's broken. Let's just leave him." Hermione pulled a blanket over her body and buried her head into the soft fabric. She had struggled over the dilema of Harry for years now, and she enjoyed the sense of power she had over the situation. As Minister for Magic, she could destroy Harry with one press interview. She could also build him up and make his life better, at the same time destroying Ginny. She prefered to let them both hang in the balance, with them both wondering who would get the shun of society and who would lie the high life and be worshipped even more.

"He's our best friend," said the ever-naieve Ron. "He's hurting." Hermione could've laughed. Ron had no real idea of what was going on between Harry and his sister at all.

"Ron. We can't force him to be happy. He's Harry Freaking Potter, he can do whatever the fuck he wants." Her husband sighed, and agreed, allowing the power-crazed Hermione to pull him down on top of her.

-oO0Oo-

"_My Lord, it is done." A voice echoed through the castle. "Harry Potter is dead."_

_Flashes of light. A high pitched scream. Bodies falling to the floor. A filthy pair of feet stepping across the bodies like they were a rug. A shrill laugh. A woman crying. Explosions, crashes, bangs, cries of fear... A world torn apart by war._

Harry Potter sat bolt upright in his room, very much alive, and very much terrified. One look at the clock on his table told him it was 11:29. His bitch was cutting it short. A second later, the dial flipped to show 11:30, and there was a ring at the door bell. Drawing his composure, the Boy Who Lived swept down the stairs of number tweleve to open the front door.

"Hello," said Ginny curtly, dressed as a centuar with no top or bra on. She pushed passed the stonily silent Harry and into the living room, before sitting on the floor like every other time. Harry followed her into the room, his mind still on the dream. He couldn't get the high pitched scream out his head, because he knew it was Ginny's. It was Ginny's scream. And he did love her. She just couldn't love.

"Well?" she snapped, and Harry was startled out of his thoughts by the redhead sitting half naked on his floor.

"Hello Ginevra. Are you well?" he asked politely, as always. A charade he presented well, the ever polite Potter. He just wanted to ravish her beauty. She responded with a nod, and moved so that she could undo Harry's trousers with her calloused hands.

As Harry watched her head move mechanically forwards and backwards, he compared it to the first time she had done this. It had been a little messy, slightly rushed and altogether too much teeth for his liking. But now he had her trained perfectly. He moaned, head full of ideas of what to do with her. He shoved her back on the floor, and she lay there motionlessly while he pulled his jeans off.

Within seconds, he was inside her, pumping hard, so hard he was slamming into her. Her head was hitting the floor repeatedly with every thrust, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. He had his head thrown back in ecstacy, as he flipped them over so she was on top, forcing her to ride his hard, swollen cock. She fought against the pleasure that, despite her situation, threatened to rise up. At Harry's glare, however, she was made to react appropriately to his actions. She moaned, and Harry grinned slightly.

"I want you to come today, you little slut. I like my women enjoying me." He closed his eyes as she sped up the rhythm and let out a moan. The noice was so animal, Ginny grew even more afraid of him. She wanted to get this over with, so she attacked his neck with her mouth, using the rest of her energy to imagine that she were fucking someone, anyone, else, until she came.

Harry flipped her back onto the bottom and continued to pump in and out of her until she came once more, followed by her fiance. She felt his seed spill into her, and felt sick. He continued to lie on top and inside of her. She felt him shaking slightly as the last aftershock of his orgasm finished. He still didn't move.

"Good job, slut," Harry said. "I almost believed you were enjoying that. Now, go." He stood up, and Ginny picked up her clothes before apparating away to her house. He looked at the clock. The time was ten past twelve. Harry sighed, and went upstairs to bed. He fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow and he dreamt of Ginny Weasley.

Ginny collapsed onto her bed the second she got in, sobbing desperately. The one time she allowed herself to show any emotion was when she was returning from Harry's house. She rocked herself back and forward, wrapping herself in her Weird Sisters duvet. Tears streamed down her face and sobs wracked her body. She didn't sleep for fear of nightmares featuring Harry Potter.

**A/N: Well, that escalated quickly... Hopefully that gave people a taste of what life as Harry Potter's sex toy is like for Ginny. And don't worry, you will get more Luna in the next chapter! Read and review please.**


End file.
